1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of outputting content through networks, and apparatuses and systems for performing the methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, most companies build network systems in order to efficiently carry out tasks. A network system installed in a company may allow content for carrying out a task to be output. For example, content may be printed by a printer by being transmitted to the printer through a network, or content may be displayed on a screen by being transmitted to a display device, such as a television (TV) or monitor, through a network.
In a network system installed in a company, security is very important in order to prevent confidential information of the company from being leaked. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for a method of printing content or displaying content on a screen in a network environment with increased security.